Hitherto, there has been proposed an air-conditioning apparatus including a heat pump cycle mounted therein, which is configured to condition air in a space to be air-conditioned (bear an air conditioning load). As the related-art air-conditioning apparatus described above, there has also been proposed an air-conditioning apparatus including a plurality of heat source units connected in parallel so as to construct a system capable of achieving a large capacity (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).